


Fire Burn my heart

by ephemeralfangirl



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/pseuds/ephemeralfangirl
Summary: Myka's thoughts as the Warehouse burns around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from ff.net

Myka had thought she'd known heartbreak.

Her father's callousness had first hurt her heart, living in her sister's shadow, then Sam... The following whispers had been like an eroding wind through the cracks of her heart, keeping it from healing fully.

Her early days at the warehouse had been a reprieve. A new partner, a new town and a new life created a whole new Myka. She'd made peace with her past and had put the pieces back together. At first, the glue hadn't been as strong as she might have liked, but with the help of her new rag tag family, it had held together well enough until it was solid.

Then she met Helena.

The raven haired author had lead her from absolute joy to the depths of despair and all the in between more times than Myka dared to count since they've met. The things that had never changed were the underlying love and tenderness that marked the foundation of her relationship with Helena.

Through meetings at gunpoint, lies, deception, betrayal and world ending schemes, Myka had always known love. She had it for Helena and Helena felt it for her, even if rather reluctantly.

It was a deep, abiding love that had saved the world.

Despite the odds and circumstances, it had always tied them together by a tenuous thread of hope weaved in endless need. Myka didn't know why, but it never broke, not even in the loneliest, darkest hours.

Or rather in the darkest seconds.

Myka looked at Helena from within the barrier, the blue shimmer giving her lover a surreal glow, like the wood fae of old and she smiled sadly.

Lips formed grateful words, a farewell and a benediction that shattered Myka.

Love broke her heart harder than any betrayal ever could, each piece falling to the floor with a passing second, the last she would ever spend with Helena.

Myka watched the woman she loved realize what she'd known all along before fire swirled around her prison, reducing that thread of hope to cinders even as desperate love burned in her chest brighter than the inferno raging around then, destroying everything in its path.

Helena had saved them, leaving Myka to cope with something she couldn't handle.

She stepped out of the unburned circle and walked to the spot where Helen had taken her last breath and Myka closed her eyes.

She'd thought she'd known heartache before, but carelessness, death and lies had nothing on the pain from absolute love.


End file.
